rick_riordan_prophecies_editedfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Riordan prophecies (edited) Wiki
D Prophecies are predictions of the future. Usually, a prophecy will foretell some form of major event about to happen or an event that will happen much later in the future. Description , current Oracle and speaker of prophecies.]] A prophecy, or prophecies in general, are a prediction of events about to happen in the future. Prophecies can appear in a number of ways, but almost all are cryptic and their true meaning will not become clear until after the events of the prophecy have come to pass. Also, those with the ability to see the future are unable to reveal what a prophecy means, as giving the answer would make the answer irrelevant (meaning that the events in the prophecy could change if the events are told). It is also said that trying to figure out what a prophecy means or trying to force a prophecy to come to pass may result in disaster. The most common way for a prophecy to be told is from an oracle, most notably the Oracle of Delphi. Even in ancient times, people would come from all over Greece and beyond to see the Oracle, who would speak the prophecies of Apollo. Over time the spirit of the Oracle went from host to host, eventually arriving in America. The Oracle would speak prophecies for quests for demigods, and even spoke the first Great Prophecy, warning of the possible destruction of Olympus. This prophecy eventually leads Hades to place a curse on the Oracle, trapping her in her current body. Even after death, the Oracle spoke prophecies to demigods at Camp Half-Blood until she was eventually replaced by Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who spoke the next Great Prophecy, later called the Prophecy of Seven. The Roman Legion, however, relied on the Sibylline Books, a collection of books that were said to outline every major event in the history of Rome. The books, however, were said to be lost, with only a few pages surviving a fire. The prophecies that were saved were engraved on the floor of the Temple of Jupiter and are watched over by an Augur. Augurs are also able to see the will of the gods, usually with sacrifices of some kind (including stuffed animals). Depending on the skill of the Augur, a prophecy can appear unclear or the Augur cannot understand the message (as shown when Octavian was not sure if the message was "The Greek has arrived" or "The goose has cried" ). There are also others that are able to give prophecies, including the gods themselves as the gods, appear to be able to see at least into the near future. Some groups like the Amazons, for example, have a prophecy that the greatest female warrior will tame Arion and bring a new age of prosperity to them. Hazel Levesque once received a prophecy from Pluto, telling her that her curse would be lifted by a descendent of Neptune. Prophecies themselves can take two forms. The ones given by the gods reflect the will of the gods. They decide when they are revealed and often know their meanings. The ones given by Oracles are independent of the gods. They cannot always understand what the prophecy means nor can they control when it is given. Sometimes a prophecy can be spoken without the permission of the gods including Zeus and Apollo. Regardless of how a prophecy is received, they all have one thing in common: they are cryptic. A prophecy will never say exactly what will happen and there is usually some level of choice given to those involved that will effect how a prophecy will come to pass (such as how the Great Prophecy foretold that Percy's choice would save or destroy Olympus). While it is not a requirement, prophecies usually rhyme as well. This is true of prophecies told by the Oracle and by the Sibylline Books. Octavian himself once commented that a prophecy given by Mars did not rhyme and was completely straight forward, with no hint of mystery at all. Norse beings known as the Norns utter prophecies of future events for the warriors of Valhalla. Role in the Series Prophecies have a large role in both series, with one appearing in each book released so far (even if not all of them are complete prophecies). In The Last Olympian, only the Great Prophecy is heard, while before it had only been hinted at during the other four previous books. When someone is given a quest at Camp Half-Blood, the selected person is sent to see the Oracle, whose power comes from the prophecy deity Apollo, to go and receive a prophecy that will be used as a guideline through their quest. Percy Jackson has personally received one prophecy (The Lightning Thief) and has had one prophecy revolve around him (the Great Prophecy). Other prophecies have gone to Clarisse La Rue (The Sea of Monsters), Zoë Nightshade (The Titan's Curse), Annabeth Chase (The Battle of the Labyrinth), and Jason Grace (The Lost Hero). There is also a prophecy mentioned by Ella in both The Son of Neptune and The Mark of Athena, but they were not directed at anyone in particular and only one of these prophecies came to pass. These prophecies always come true, but there true meaning is always left ambiguous until after the event has passed. They all rhyme in an AA, BB, CC, and so on pattern, except for the prophecy from The Titan's Curse, which only has a near rhyme for the first couplet: "...chains/...rain" ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Lightning Thief In book one of the series, ''The Lightning Thief, Percy Jackson is selected to visit the Oracle and to lead the quest to discover Zeus' stolen Master Bolt. When he meets the mummified oracle, he receives this prophecy: You shall go west, and face the god who has turned, You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned, You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end. Unraveling the Prophecy This prophecy unravels throughout the story: #Percy Jackson heads west with Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase in order to meet Hades, thinking he is the god who betrayed the Olympians and took the Master Bolt from Zeus. However, it is later discovered that Ares had aided Luke in stealing the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness in hopes it would start a war. #Percy later finds Zeus' Master Bolt in a backpack given to him by Ares. He returns it to Zeus, as well as Hades' Helm of Darkness, which was also in the possession of Ares. #Luke Castellan, a son of Hermes, pretended to be Percy's friend when they first met, even supplying Percy with some winged shoes to aid him on his quest (which Percy gave to Grover). It is revealed however that the shoes were a trap for Percy. The shoes were meant to pull Percy into Tartarus with the Master Bolt for Kronos. When this fails, Luke tries to kill Percy with a Pit Scorpion before leaving the camp. #In the end, Percy failed to save his mother, he had to leave her in the Underworld with Hades as he only had three pearls. Hades returns her after receiving his Helm of Darkness. ''The Sea of Monsters In book two of the series, ''The Sea of Monsters, Clarisse La Rue is given the prophecy as follows: You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone, You shall find what you seek and make it your own, But despair for your life entombed within stone, And fail without friends, to fly home alone. Unraveling the Prophecy This prophecy unravels throughout the story: #Clarisse sailed aboard the CSS Birmingham with skeleton warriors, supplied to her by her father, Ares. #She, Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson find the Golden Fleece and take it from Polyphemus. Percy later gives Clarisse the fleece because it is officially her quest. #She is trapped in Polyphemus' stone cavern, and despairs for her life. #She's destined to fail without Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson, but if the quest succeeds she will end up flying back alone. ''The Titan's Curse In the third book of the series, ''The Titan's Curse, Zoë Nightshade is given a prophecy to save Artemis: Five shall go west to the goddess in chains, One shall be lost in the land without rain, The bane of Olympus shows the trail, Campers and Hunters combined prevail, The Titan's curse must one withstand, And one shall perish by a parent's hand. Unraveling the Prophecy This prophecy unravels throughout the story: #The group consisting of Zoë, Thalia, Grover, Bianca, and Percy (originally Phoebe). The questers travel to Mount Othrys in the west to free Artemis from her confinement. #Bianca sacrificed herself in the desert to save the group against a defective prototype of Hephaestus' robot, Talos. #They followed the Ophiotaurus, which was called the bane of Olympus because if he was sacrificed in flames, the person that sacrificed it would have the power to destroy Olympus. During the quest, it keeps appearing in various bodies of water. #The only way the quest would be successful was if campers and Hunters worked together. The quest consisted of three campers (Percy, Grover, and Thalia) and two Hunters (Bianca and Zoë) #In order to win the battle at Mount Othrys someone will have to take the Titan's Curse and free Artemis of her burden so that she can fight. Percy Jackson withstands the Titan's Curse after realizing he has no chance to beat Atlas, partly #In the end, Zoë, after already suffering from being poisoned by the dragon Ladon, was killed by her father Atlas after he tossed her against a wall. ''The Battle of the Labyrinth In book four of the series, ''The Battle of the Labyrinth, Annabeth is given the prophecy as follows: You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze, The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise. You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand, The Child of Athena's final stand. Destroy with a hero's final breath, And lose a love to worse than death. '' Unraveling the Prophecy This prophecy unravels throughout the story: #Annabeth, Grover, Percy and Tyson enter the Labyrinth to find Daedalus. The Labyrinth goes on forever, ever changing and expanding. #Nico, son of Hades, raised the dead; Ethan Nakamura, the traitor, was spared; and Pan's spirit and message is spread into the world. #'The Ghost King' was Nico (since he is a son of Hades, god of the Underworld), who decided to help Annabeth and the rest of the campers. If he had refused, the rest of the questers would not have survived. #A child of Athena's final stand refers to Daedalus, one of Athena's children, because he dies during the Battle of the Labyrinth. #The Labyrinth was destroyed with Daedalus' last breath, as he and the maze's life force were tied together. Daedalus asked Nico to free his soul, in order to destroy his creation. #Annabeth loses Luke to Kronos. Seeing a loved one used as the vessel of the most evil entity imaginable is far worse than them merely dying. The Heroes of Olympus The Lost Hero Jason's prophecy to rescue Hera in ''The Lost Hero: Child of Lightning, beware the earth, The giants' revenge the seven shall birth, The forge and dove shall break the cage, And death unleash, through Hera's rage. Unraveling the Prophecy The prophecy unfolds throughout the story like this: #Jason, a child of Jupiter, has to beware of the awakening of Gaea (the Earth). #The Giants rise to defeat the Olympians and cause the appearance of the seven heroes of the Great Prophecy. #The forge and the dove represent Leo Valdez and Piper McLean, children of Hephaestus and Aphrodite respectively. Working together, Piper uses her charmspeak to try and lure Gaea back to sleep, while Leo uses a power-saw to cut the bars, managing to break the cage Hera is trapped in. #Hera goes into her Divine Form and kills all the monsters in the area, except Porphyrion who flees once Hera was freed. She also unintentionally kills Jason, who could not close his eyes in time. However, he returns from death because Thanatos was held captive by Gaea. ''The Son of Neptune Frank's prophecy, given to him by Mars, his father, in ''The Son of Neptune: "Go to Alaska. Find Thanatos and free him. Come back by sundown on June twenty-fourth or die." Unraveling the Prophecy This prophecy is not like any others because of Mars' straightforward thinking, as well as the fact that it appears more like an order or instruction than a prophecy to serve as a guide. It is unfolded throughout the story as follows: #Frank, the leader of the quest, Hazel Levesque, and Percy Jackson make it to Alaska after several different trials and close calls. #Frank, while being protected by Percy, is able to free Thanatos using his piece of "life wood." With Thanatos free, monsters will not revive as fast and fewer escaped souls will be able to leave the Underworld. #They make it back to Camp Jupiter, which was under attack by Polybotes and the Giant Army. If they had arrived any later, Camp Jupiter and everyone in it would have most likely died. Ella's Prophecy The real prophecy though, as recited by Ella started off with this: "To the north, beyond the gods, lies the legion's crown. Falling from ice, the son of Neptune shall drown." Unraveling the Prophecy The next part of the prophecy was burnt before Ella could read and memorize it. The story pertaining to this part of the prophecy is: *Alaska is referred to as the land beyond the gods. It is also the most northern state in the United States. This is where the 12th Legion's Eagle is located, being guarded by Alcyoneus. *The prophecy, since incomplete, becomes quite unclear. It may refer to either of the following: **Percy feels that it may refer to him drowning in Gaea's territory (land) when he fell in the muskeg in Alaska. **As Frank assumed, Percy drowned in Alaska when he fell off the glacier while battling the shades; or **As Hazel suggests, that Percy may drown his enemies, like he did at the frozen Roman camp with the shades. ''The Mark of Athena This prophecy, the focus of ''The Mark of Athena, is introduced by Ella in The Son of Neptune, ''and completed in the successor: ''"Wisdom’s daughter walks alone, The Mark of Athena burns through Rome. Twins snuff out the angel's breath, Who holds the key to endless death. Giants' bane stands gold and pale, Won through pain from a woven jail." Unraveling the Prophecy This prophecy unravels throughout the story: #Annabeth, daughter of Athena, had to complete her own quest alone - without friends or special powers. #The Mark of Athena, a coin that led Annabeth through Rome to find the Athena Parthenos. #The twins being Ephialtes and Otis kidnapping Nico di Angelo and placed him in a jar with no air. Nico only managed to survive by going into a death trance. Nico is referred to as the angel due to his last name. #Nico has the knowledge of where the two sides of the Doors of Death are, in the Mortal world and in the Underworld. However, with the Doors of Death still open, the dead will continue to rise. #The fifth line refers to the Athena Parthenos statue, which is made of ivory and gold. It also holds some special power to help defeat the Giants. #Annabeth and the crew of the Argo II retrieved the Athena Pathenos from the chamber of Arachne, which was covered in spider webs. Though Annabeth initially believed the "pain" in question was the pain of breaking her ankle, she and Percy fall into Tartarus shortly thereafter. This causes considerable emotional pain to their comrades aboard the Argo II, all of whom blame themselves for failing to save Annabeth and Percy. ''The Trials of Apollo The Hidden Oracle The Limerick Prophecy The prophecy was given when Apollo and Meg went to the Grove of Dodona. According Apollo, limerick prophecies are the worst. ''There once was a god named Apollo Who plunged in a cave, blue and hollow Upon a three seater The bronze fire eater Was forced death and madness to swallow Unraveling the Prophecy #The quest was Apollo's, who was transformed into a human named Lester Papadopolous as punishment for defying his father, Zeus. #The "cave, blue and hollow" referred to The Oracle of Trophonius (the "Dark Oracle"), located in the Bluespring Caverns in Indiana. #Festus was capable of seating three people: Apollo, Leo Valdez and Calypso. #Festus can also eat and spew fire and is made of Celestial Bronze. #In order to save Meg McCaffrey from the plague of Trophonius ("was forced"), Apollo uses mouth-to-mouth resuscitation ("to swallow") techniques to draw the hallucinatory plague smoke ("death and madness") out of Meg's lungs. The Partial Prophecies This prophecy was given when Apollo first entered the Grove of Dodona , when the trees were still insane. It appears to potentially be applicable to more than just the journey to the next Oracle. Caves of blue. Strike the hue. …Westward, burning. Pages turning. …Indiana. '' Ripe banana.'' Happiness approaches. Serpents and roaches. Unraveling the Prophecy #The Oracle of Trophonius was located in the Bluespring Caverns. #''Currently unknown'' #Apollo, Leo, and Calypso rode Festus westwards (since Indiana is west of New York, where Camp Half-Blood is located), this may also tie into the burning maze, where the West Coast is burning from wildfires. #''Currently unknown (this could refer to Ella and the Sibylline Books) #The Bluespring Caverns are in Indiana. #''Currently unknown #Festus means happy in Latin. Given that Festus returns to Camp Half-Blood at the end of The Hidden Oracle, this line can be taken as having that meaning. #Python (a serpent) has re-taken the Oracle of Delphi. The meaning of "roaches" ''is unclear. The Dark Prophecy The Sonnet Prophecy This prophecy is given to Apollo and Meg through the Oracle of Trophonius, and is spoken by Meg once she is placed on Mnemosyne's Throne of Memory. It is also known as the "Dark Prophecy". This prophecy is in the form of a Shakespearean sonnet, Apollo says it conveys only the most elaborate prophecies with multiple moving parts, but none of them are good. ''The words that memory wrought are set to fire, Ere new moon rises o'er the Devil's Mount. The changeling lord shall face a challenge dire, Till bodies fill the Tiber beyond count. Yet southward now the sun must trace its course, Through mazes dark to lands of scorching death To find the master of the swift white horse And wrest from his the crossword speaker's breath. To westward palace must the Lester go; Demeter's daughter finds her ancient roots. The cloven guide alone the way does know, To walk the path in thine own enemy's boots. When three are known and Tiber reached alive, 'Tis only then Apollo starts to jive. Unraveling the Prophecy # It seems that the Sibylline Books, reconstructed from Ella's memory, may be in danger of being burned by the third emperor. # The attack on the Sibylline Books will occur during a new moon. Devil's Mount is a nickname for Mount Diablo, near Camp Jupiter (where Leo, Piper, and Jason fought Enceladus, also known by Leo as "Enchiladas"), corroborating the probability that the first line refers to the Sibylline Books. # Leo believes that the "changeling lord" is Frank Zhang, currently praetor of the Fifth Cohort of the Twelfth Legion at Camp Jupiter. # The burning of the Books will probably be the result of a massive attack on Camp Jupiter, as Emmie believes that "Tiber" refers to the Little Tiber. # Apollo and Meg must go South, towards the South West. # Apollo believes they must use the Labyrinth to get to a desert area, revealed to be Palm Springs where the "Burning Maze" is causing wildfires and droughts. # Refers to Caligula, who’s horse, Incitatus, is white and his name means “Swift” # This states that the next Oracle to be freed is the Erythraean Sybil, known for giving prophecies in the form of word puzzles. It also possibly implies that this Oracle is currently manifested in the form of a crossword puzzle writer. # This confirms that this is the emperor who has laid claim to the western third of the US, and implies that Apollo must go to/infiltrate/attack this emperor's palace. # Meg returns to her childhood home and is revealed to be a descendant of Plemnaeus, one of Demeter’s favorite mortals. # Meg summons Grover, the lead satyr in the Council of Cloven Elders, to guide them through the Labyrinth. # The only way to get to the oracle without Medea’s permission is to use Caligula’s shoes. # Apollo suspects that he and Meg must find out who the third emperor is, free the Oracle and survive the trip to Camp Jupiter in order to complete the prophecy. # Apollo hopes that he might reattain his godhood if they successfully complete the quest ''The Burning Maze Jason's Prophecy During a conversation between Apollo and Jason in Edgraton Day and Boarding School, the Roman demigod reveals to the exgod that, when he found the Sybil in the Labyrinth, she gave to him a dreadful prophecy: if Jason choose to face Caligula, either him or Piper would die. Also, apparently the Sybil said the word ''die with such an entonation that could only mean permanent death, much to Apollo's horror. Unraveling the prophecy During the confrontation with Caligula and Medea, the prophecy eventually become true when Jason unleash his demigod powers to save Apollo, Meg and Piper from the villains and chose to remain behind to battle Caligula alone in order to give time to his friends to escape. However, despite managed to hold back the god-turned emperor for a while in his own, Jason was griveously wounded by Caligula's arrows and died after falling from Tempest's back when the emperor threw his golden spear into Jason's back. Caligula went so far to stab Jason's corpse with his spear after the fall, in order to make sure the demigod is truly dead. Apollo and Meg later confirm to a grieving Piper that there's no available way to resurrect Jason, fullfilling the prophecy. The Crossward Puzzle Prophecy In the Labyrinth, Herophile guided Apollo to where she was being held through a series of word puzzles. The number of letters of the answer determined the number of tiles of the path they should choose. Herophile spouted multiple word puzzles that, combined, say the following: Apollo faces death in Tarquin’s Tomb unless the doorway to the soundless god is opened by... Upon solving the word puzzles, Grover, Meg and Apollo reached Herophile in her chains. Almost immediately, Medea also entered the room, ready to strip Apollo of his immortality. Meg freed Herophile from her shackles and chains, which only made the chains grab on to Apollo, thus making him his own Oracle. He began spouting the following lines: Bronze upon gold East meets west Legions are redeemed Light the depths One against many Never spirit defeated Ancient words spoken Shaking old foundations Destroy the tyrant Aid the winged Under golden hills Great stallion’s foal Harken the Trumpets Turn Red Tides Enter stranger’s home Regain lost glory While those words illuminated the floor tiles, Meg noticed that they were an acrostic that spelled out "Bellona's Daughter" making the full prophecy the following: Apollo faces death in Tarquin’s Tomb unless the doorway to the soundless god is opened by Bellona's Daughter Unraveling the prophecy Bellona's daughter refers to Reyna, the senior praetor of the twelfth legion. ''Camp Half-Blood Confidential Apollo recites Rachel Elizabeth Dare a prophecy in this book to demonstrate how they're often as confusing. ''Pinochle and Ping-Pong, ambrosia squares and nectar, An attic with an Oracle, a disembodied leopard, A centaur in a wheelchair, a wine dude, serving time, This omphalus of Half-Blood will welcome offspring half-divine. Unraveling of the Prophecy #The first line refers to Pinochle and Ping-Pong being played in the Big House and it containing Ambrosia and Nectar. #The second line refers to the original Oracle of Delphi when she was a corpse in the attic and Seymour the leopard head. #The third line refers to Chiron and his wheelchair and Dionysus serving his punishment at Camp Half-Blood. #The fourth line refers to how Camp Half-Blood trains demigods who have one godly parent. Great Prophecies Description Great Prophecies take the form of a warning about great future catastrophes, normally the end of the world. Only two Great Prophecies are known as of right now, but it is unknown how many there have been over the millennia. The Great Prophecy In book five of the series, The Last Olympian, the Great Prophecy is revealed: A Half-Blood of the eldest gods, Shall reach sixteen against all odds, And see the world in endless sleep. The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap, A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze. Unraveling the Prophecy This prophecy unravels throughout the story: #Percy was a half-blood child of Poseidon, one of the eldest gods, otherwise known as the Big Three. #Percy reaches sixteen despite all of the numerous times he was almost killed by Luke/Kronos and his monsters. #Percy finds the whole city of Manhattan asleep from Olympus, so the war can go on without any of the humans interfering. #When Luke and Annabeth first met, he handed her a knife with the promise that they would always be a family and be there for each other. However, when Luke betrayed the camp and the Olympians, the broken promise cursed Annabeth's knife. The blade was then used by Luke to kill himself, effectively killing Kronos. #Percy had to choose between giving Annabeth's knife to Luke and allow him to destroy himself, or trying to destroy Luke himself and failing, causing Kronos to burn away Luke's body as he took on his true form. Either choice would have caused Luke to die. #Percy's choice would result in the destruction of Olympus, or preserving Olympus the way it is. The Prophecy of Seven At the end of The Last Olympian after the original Great Prophecy is fulfilled, and Rachel (the new host for the Oracle) reveals a new prophecy: Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. This prophecy becomes the driving force of The Heroes of Olympus series, but the true meaning of the prophecy is unknown as the events depicted in the prophecy have not passed as of yet. Unraveling the Prophecy: #The first line refers to seven half-bloods that will try and save Olympus from Gaea and her most powerful children, the Gigantes. The seven half-bloods are Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang. #The second line refers to either Leo or Jason as the one that was destined to destroy Gaea. At first, the line could also be referring to Percy, as he had some control over the weather due to his hydrokinesis, but the meaning of the line was finally revealed when Leo, with the help of Jason, Piper, and the recently rebuilt Festus, was able to kill Gaea using his pyrokinesis, dying in the process (although he came back to life after using The Physician's Cure) #Leo, who died after defeating Gaea, was brought back to life with the use of The Physician's Cure. The explosion sent Leo and Festus (with his body rebuilt) to Ogygia, where Leo reunited with Calypso and completed the oath he made to take her out of the island. #*This could also be Bob's brief promise in The House of Hades to keep Percy and Annabeth safe. He and Damasen most likely died in the end, making it the "final breath". #Gaea opened the Doors of Death to allow the most evil people of the Underworld to rise again and monsters to revive quicker. During The House of Hades, Percy, Annabeth, the Titan Iapetus, and the peaceful Gigantes Damasen (with the help of his eternal foe, the Maeonian drakon) all meet at the Doors of Death. Gigantes, Titans, and demigods are normally enemies, but they work together to seal the Doors of Death, preventing Gaea from reviving her forces. Third Great Prophecy The full prophecy has not been revealed, but Ella gave a part of the prophecy that she has read before: "The fall of the sun; the final verse". This may be a reference to the Trials of Apollo series. The fall of the sun being Apollo's immortality being removed, possibly resulting in his death, or something like that. The final verse might reference again to Apollo's final verse being uttered because he dies, or the removal of one of the Oracles. The Oracle of Trophonius has been destroyed in The Dark Prophecy, but the final verse does not refer to that. ''Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard The Sword of Summer This prophecy was uttered by the Norns. ''Wrongly chosen, Wrongly slain A hero Valhalla cannot contain Nine days hence the sun must go east Ere Sword of Summer unbinds the beast Unraveling the Prophecy #Magnus Chase was wrongly chosen by Loki, who thought that Magnus could be easily swayed to begin Ragnarök. #Magnus ended up leaving Valhalla to travel around the Nine Worlds to complete his quest. #The quest needed to be completed in nine days or else Ragnarök would begin. #Sumarbrander cut the magical rope on the Fenris Wolf, before retying him. ''The Hammer of Thor This prophecy was foreseen by Hearthstone using his Rune Stones. ''Blitzen Bloodshed Cannot be stopped Before OSTARA Unraveling the Prophecy #This means that the prophecy is for Blitzen. #Bloodshed refers to when Blitzen is stabbed by Randolph with the Skofnung Sword. #The Skofnung Sword's wound can only be healed with the Skofnung Stone, which is in possession of Mr. Alderman, Hearth's father. #OSTARA is the first day of spring, which happens be to the day Loki plans to escape during Sam's unwilling wedding the Thrym, son of Thrym, son of Thrym. ''Rick Riordan Presents The Storm Runner After Ah-Puch was imprisoned in a ceramic owl in the volcano, the Beast, the goddess of time, Pacific, recited the ''Prophecy of Fire. She said that a powerful innocent with ancient blood would be born and will release Ah-Puch during a solar eclipse. The other Mayan Gods got furious as the hero twins led them to create the Sacred Oath when they instilled them with fear by making humans briefly ignore, that way the two wouldn't have any competition. So the gods erased Pacific from all accounts and documents and nearly sentenced her to death if it wasn't for Hurakan. But many years later, his son, Zane Obispo, released Ah-Puch during the Great American Eclipse to save Brooks who was injured by a Demon Runner. But according to Santiago, the Prophecy of Fire was only the beginning, fire spreads until it burns everything in its path. Other Prophecies There are other types of prophecies besides the ones given by an Oracle or an Augur. For example, the Amazons have a prophecy saying that the first female warrior able to ride Arion will bring them a new age of prosperity. It is unknown however where they got this prophecy from. The Romans at Camp Jupiter have a collection of prophecies engraved on the floor of the Temple of Jupiter. Pluto also told his daughter, Hazel Levesque, that one day a descendent of Neptune would wash her curse away. Trivia *In The Titan's Curse, the Oracle came down from the attic, just to tell Zoë Nightshade a prophecy. **This prophecy also has an incorrect rhyme, as the first line ends in chains, while the second line ends in rain. *''The Last Olympian'' reveals both Great Prophecies, the old one and the new one featured in The Heroes of Olympus. *In The Lost Hero at the campfire, Jason recited the last two lines of the Prophecy of Seven in Latin. *''The Son of Neptune'' has more prophecies in it than any other story in either series. It has the prophecy spoken by Mars, two prophecies spoken by Ella (although incomplete prophecies), and the Amazons mention a prophecy about a female warrior that will one day ride Arion and bring a new age of prosperity for the Amazons. *''The Son of Neptune'' is also the only book in either series without a complete prophecy to guide the protagonists. Mars' prophecy is not considered a real one, and Ella only speaks half of two different prophecies. *''The House of Hades'' also has no prophecy directly related to it, but one of the lines from the Prophecy of Seven did come to pass; even if the prophecy is not the focus of the book. *The prophecies in The Heroes of Olympus series, all have the keyword death with the exception of the prophecy The Son of Neptune. However the prophecy is incomplete because the Sibylline Books burned before the harpy, Ella, could memorize it. *''The Kane Chronicles'' is the only Riordan series so far without prophecies. Category:Browse